Yugioh! Destiny Duels
by ur-future-ruler
Summary: People won't stop trying to get rid of Yugi Moto. But no matter what happens his friends won't let him lose.


**Yu-gi-oh! The Duels of Destiny**

**Chapter 1: The VR Duel**

"That's it Seto! This Duel is over!" Yami said looking over the VR feild at Seto Kaiba with

an angry frown on his face. "Just do it!" Seto said knowing that he wasn't going to win this duel.

"Alright Seto! First I activate my magic card Regiki, so all of your monster cards on the feild are

destroyed! Then, Dark Magician attack his lifepoints directly!" Then Seto's lifepoints dropped

down to zero and Yami had won the duel!

"This isn't over Yugi. I will beat you yet. It's just a matter of time. Oh! But I'm not the last dueslist in this

Virtual Reality world. You still have to beat the CPU, and he's "virtually" unbeatable." Then Seto started

to laugh while ordering his men to be removed from the VR.

_Seto already got what he wanted! Why isn't he letting Yugi go!?_"Seto! Why areyou keeping him in your

imaginary world?!" Tea yelled at him in demand. "You see Tea! Your so called friend, he has only seen

the beggining of my capabilities. If he doesn't win this duel the computer will lock his mind in my VR

machine forever, and then his title will be MINE!" He yelled in an evil sort of happy.

"CPU ready for dueling." It was a computer duelist ready for Yugi. "I'm ready for you!"

"IT'S TIME TO DUEL!" They both said at the same time. "I'll go first!" Yugi said after they had both drawn

there 5 cards. Yugi drew his first card, then after looking at the card he grinned. "This card will be your doom.

First I put one card face down in defense position, and I place 2 face down cards, and I end my turn." Yami

was determined to finish this duel as quickly as he could. "Now I will finish you off right now! First I draw my

card. Now I will summon Feril Imp (Att:1300 Def: 1400), and then i will activate Mystical Space Tycoon and destroy

one of your face down magic or trap cards." Then Yami's Trap Hole was sent to the Graveyard. "Now!

Feril Imp! Attack his face down card!" Then Yami's card flipped face up, it was a Watapon. But soon

after was put in the graveyard. "It is now your turn Yugi." The CPU started to sound like Kaiba.

"All right." Yami said while drawing his card, and after gazing upon it, smiled. "First I use Monster Reborn

to bring Watapon back to the feild. Then, since I brought him back with a magic card, you should know that I am allowed

to bring any monster that is in my deck to the feild, and I choose, Summoned Skull! Now Summoned Skull,

attack his Feril Imp! Now that means that you lose 1200 lifepoints! Then just to be safe I play 1 card face

down, and I end my turn."

Kaiba was no where to be found. So Tea and Joey went to go look for him, as Tristian stayed to watch the duel.

"Joey lets check this way. I think that I can hear something from over here." Tea said to Joey who was unsure.

"I donno. Are you positively sure you know what your doing Tea? Well I guess I gotta trustya don't I."

"Very well Yugi." While drawing his card(CPU) Yugi thought that for a split second he saw Kaiba's face.

"I've drawn my card. First I activate Swords of Revealing Light! Now you can't attack me until after 3 turns.

Then I put this card face down in defense mode, and then I put this card face down. Now I activate Goblin's

Secret Remedy, which raises my life points by 600 and puts me at 3400 lifepoints. It's your turn again Yugi!"

The CPU was starting to sound more and more like Kaiba every second. But Kaiba was never this good before.

"Very well. First I activate Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw to 2 cards from my deck. Then I will place one

monster card down in defense mode and end my turn." Yami said looking disapointed. "That was short! Haha.

Now I will place another card down in defense mode. Then activate Graceful Charity! I draw 3 cards and then

discard 2 from my hand. Then I play one card face down on the feild." Then Yugi knew that he just had to

trust in the heart of the cards. "Then I draw. I place down one trap card and then I end my turn!" Yugi was trying

to keep his kool but was getting frusterated trying to win.

"Joey look! It's Kaiba, in a diffrent kind of VR Machine." Tea said looking at Joey very worried about Yugi.

"Tea! Look! He's the one Dueling Yugi! But he is better than usual. He must be letting the computer

come up with his stratigies. THAT LITTLE CHEAT. We gotta worn Yugi!" Then Tea and Joey started

to run to the VR machines.

"Yugi! Be careful! If you loose Kaiba is planning to lock you in here forever!" Tea and Joey yelled at him.

"But Kaiba isn't even here!" Yugi replied in confusion. "Hey Yug he's in the computer, controlling it using a

strategy he didn't make." Joey explained to him ephisizing the fact that he hated Kaiba. "Alright! I think that

you've done enough talking Joey, and the same goes for you miss Gardner." It was Kaiba's voice and then

a pair of transparent arms wrapped around them so that they couldn't talk. "Kaiba! Why did you lie to me.

Never mind! It doesnt matter. I can still win this duel as I already am. I play down the Dark Hole magic card..."

Then Yugi was inturupted, "I don't think so Yugi. I activate my Magic Jammer trap card. By giving up one card

in my hand to the graveyard I can negate the activation of any magic card. Is that all! Now it's my turn! I sacrifice

the two monsters on my side of the feild to bring forth your doom, RED EYES BLACK DRAGON! Then I equip

him with the magic card Dragon Treasure. This puts his attack at 2700. Now Red Eyes! Attack his Summoned

Skull! Then I use Monster Reborn to bring forth Feril Imp in attack mode! Now Feril Imp attack his LIFEPOINTS!

That puts you at 2500 lifepoints YUGI!" Then Yugi looked away because of the huge flash and explosion. Then Yugi

drew his card, and it was the Polmerization magic card. "Now Kaiba. This duel ends here! First I use Change of Heart

to bring your Red Eyes to my side of the feild. Then I use Premature Burial to bring back my Summoned Skull to the

feild. Now I activate my magic card, Polmerization to fuse RED EYES BLACK DRAGON AND SUMMONED SKULL

AND CREATE THE ULTIMATE MONSTER! BLACK SKULL DRAGON! THEN I ACTIVATE SWORD OF THE DEEP

SEATED ON MY BLACK SKULL DRAGON! WHICH PUTS HIS ATTACK AT 3800! THEN I ACTIVATE MY LAST MAGIC

CARD! REGIKI! DESTROY ALL OF HIS MONSTERS! NOW BLACK SKULL DRAGON FINISH HIM OFF NOW!!!

You've lost again Kaiba. Even with a stratigy that you didn't make. I win Kaiba!" Then Yugi started to fade. He

was coming out of the VR Machine, and so were Tea and Joey. But for some reason Kaiba wasn't. "Kaiba! We have

to help him NOW!".........................................


End file.
